


Escape Day

by GuyanaRose



Category: Glee, Tower Prep
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pezberry, brittina, glee fanfiction, pam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyanaRose/pseuds/GuyanaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years of planning has brought them to this day. It's supposed to be their graduation; they prefer to see it as their escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pezberry Week, Day 3: Graduation
> 
> A/N: So while trying to figure out how to tackle today's challenge I asked a friend what was the first thing that came to mind when I said the word graduation. Her reply was escape. So I mulled it over and this is what I came up with. It's based on Tower Prep, not sure about this one either but, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**  I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B. & Tower Prep belongs to Paul Dini.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

Four years. Four  _long_  years. That's how long their group had been working on this plan. It hadn't been easy. Distinguishing between foes and allies became harder than it should have been for awhile.

Head Master Schuester seemed to constantly be straddling that line, that's why he was cut out of the loop. There was no way to know where the man's true allegiance was.

The gnomes were definitely enemies; the secret group had found out that the gnomes were students that had been brainwashed into submission. Puck was almost lost to them. While running around the tunnels one night, Puck's super hearing allowed him to alert their group that the gnomes were coming. He sacrificed himself so everyone could get away. A month later he was returned with no memory of his time as a gnome.

Brittany was almost lost for good. Even her power of hyper-suasion couldn't convince the Head Master to not send her to West Campus. The girl had been framed for stealing; a three week sentence in West Campus was her punishment. When she returned to her friends, it took Santana convincing Coach Glee to give Brittany her memory back. McKinley Prep teachers were never called by their names, only by what they taught. Holly Holiday, better known as Coach Glee, had taken a liking to Santana during the girl's freshman year. Santana's rebellious spirit reminded her of herself when she attended McKinley Prep.

When Santana first arrived at McKinley Prep, she had no idea how she got there. She'd gotten suspended from her regular school for fighting. It wasn't her fault though. Some idiot upperclassman thought it was cool to stuff kids smaller than him into lockers. So Santana decided to put him through a locker, which earned her a week's suspension. While passing the time playing video games in her room, she fell asleep. When she woke up, she was at McKinley Prep. The first thought on her mind when she looked around the dorm room was to run. So she did.

When she hit the edge of the forest alarms started going off and people that looked like security started yelling at her. She ran using her power of preflex to outwit the people chasing her. Santana had the ability to see actions before they happened and react to them. Once it got dark she found herself being chased by what she came to find out were gnomes. She was almost caught until someone grabbed her arm and pulled her behind some bushes. Behind those bushes she met Rachel, Tina, and Sam.

Rachel used her power of mimicry to lead the gnomes away from them. She spoke a command in the Head Master's voice and the gnomes scurried away. Or at least they thought the gnomes were gone. When they ran from their hiding place they found themselves quickly surrounded. Sam used his power of hyper-strength to fight; Santana used her own power to do the same. Tina had the power of perception, the ability to read a person's body language, even through their handwriting. Not a power that was very useful in a fight; neither was Rachel's. The group was quickly subdued.

After being taken back to their dormitory, it wasn't long before they started trying to unlock the secrets of McKinley Prep. They went through a lot of ups and downs along the way. Losing track of The Broken was one of their greatest losses. They were a band of free students that lived in the tunnels deep below the school. Their greatest loss was the 'death' of Whisper 19, the school's computer system. Whisper 19 had become sentient and was trying to help them, but then she was upgraded to Whisper 20 and lost all self awareness. Their plan almost stopped completely, until Rachel convinced her brother to give them a back up copy of Whisper 19's program. Rachel's family supplied almost all the technology used by the school. The brunette and her brother were very close, so he helped them. He was actually proud of his sister and her friends for getting farther than he and his friends had in learning McKinley Prep's secrets. Another setback they had to deal with was learning that Tina was Head Master's stepdaughter. Tina had originally been tasked with spying on the group. When she was found out, trust became a big issue. Luckily, they moved past it and were stronger than ever.

Sophomore year Santana and Puck convinced their group to try out for one of the three Buffer teams. Puck was captain of the Gold team and Santana was captain of the Red team. It would allow them all to keep their bodies at physical perfection. They all made a team.

Junior year Santana and Rachel were inducted into the Rooks, a secret fraternity within the school. The Head Master often dispelled rumors of the fraternity, even though Rachel found out later that he was a member.

Having to keep face around their peers meant blending in. They participated in the school activities; they followed the rules _mostly_ , all as a means to an end. Somewhere along the way Santana and Rachel's bond grew beyond friendship. It didn't surprise either of them that the same thing happened with their friends.

* * *

It was now a week before Graduation. Just a few hours ago the last exhibition game of Buffer had been played. Santana and her friends sat in their rooms waiting. They had to wait until dark and then wait until the final bed checks had been made. At one a.m. their phones buzzed. Everyone jumped up in their respective rooms and grabbed the gear that they would need. A backpack filled with survival supplies, their roller blades from Buffer, night vision glasses, and the cell phones that Sam had smuggled in that were linked to Whisper 19. Their school issued phones were left in their rooms; they couldn't afford to be tracked.

They used the series of tunnels within the walls of their building to meet up in their lair. They went through everything; double checking and making sure they all knew the route and back up routes if they were separated. It wouldn't be an easy trek. They had to make it out of their building first, and then through the forest pass the gnomes to the underground tunnels. Once underground they would still have more gnomes to avoid on their way to West campus. They knew where to navigate under West campus to stay out of sight; the trouble with that series of tunnels was that there where large gaps in the floors. How deep you could fall and how long it would take you to be rescued was impossible to judge. Whisper 19 would take care of all the doors they had to get through; the trick was getting to the doors first.

"Okay, I think we're ready," Tina stated.

All agreed and followed Puck out of the building. They made it through the forest and into the tunnels without a hitch. Trouble came when they were halfway to West campus. Puck heard two gnomes coming down the hall. They hid in one of the rooms they found until they thought the gnomes had passed. They ran as quietly as possible down another few hallways then were stopped dead in their tracks when the hallway was flooded with green lights from the gnomes. They'd been spotted. Santana and Sam sent the group on under much protest from Rachel and Puck.

When Santana and Sam were finally on their own they prepared for a fight, but the fight never came. The gnomes were only a few feet from them when they all heard a loud and angry growl. The gnomes stopped dead in their tracks. They looked behind them where the sound had come from and then back at their two targets down the hall. They heard the growl again and took off running away from their targets and away from whatever was making the animal sounding noise. Sam and Santana looked at each other confused. They slunk into the shadow of the wall they were braced against as the sound got closer. They gasped when a rather tall hairy form came into view. They hoped it would miss them and walk on after the gnomes, but the figure stopped and started coming towards them. There was nowhere to run, all they could do was come out of the shadows and stand their ground. When the figure stood directly in front of them, neither said anything. They knew this creature, but they thought it was just a myth. Redfang was now standing in front of them and blocking their way to freedom. To their astonishment the creature raised its hands to its neck and pulled up.

Redfang was known to McKinley Prep students as a monster that roamed the woods around the school. But Sam and Santana were finding out that in reality, Redfang was a costume worn by Jacob Ben Israel. Jacob had disappeared during their sophomore year at McKinley. Now they knew why.

"You have to hurry," Jacob began, "your friends have made it to West campus and are waiting for you at the entrance. I got to them just before the drop off. A part of the map you have is wrong; you can't go under West campus you have to go through it. Brittany has the revised map; I'll hold them off as long as I can. Go."

"Thank you," Santana said.

She had questions, but she knew she had no time to ask. She and Sam made a beeline for the West campus entrance. When they were reunited with their group, Whisper 19 unlocked the door leading them into the medical facility of West campus. Brittany was visibly scared. When she had gotten her memory back from Coach Glee, she remembered seeing all the things that were done to students imprisoned there. She didn't have to endure such things; her memory was only wiped because she was seen running from the medical facility back to her own room. She would prefer they be caught by gnomes and not the doctors or nurses that worked in the medical facility.

"Get down," Puck whispered, bringing Brittany back out of her head. They all held their breaths as a doctor walked by the entrance of the room they were hiding in.

"How much further?" Santana questioned.

"Not far," Brittany said as she looked at the map Stephen had given them, "once we're back underground though things could get hinky."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Tina said.

"There's a large gap that we have to get over if we're going to make it to the woods. There's no way around it. If we tried to stay top side we'd never get over the electric fence," Brittany replied.

"Just what I wanted to hear," Sam grumbled.

"The coast is clear let's go," Rachel stated.

They kept moving; dodging faculty members and cameras. Even going past two or three students that had somehow picked the locks of their cells and were sleep walking in the hallways. It seemed like it took forever to get back underground, but they made it. As they stood looking at the huge hole in their way Puck came up with an idea.

"What if we build a ramp?" he said.

"A ramp?" Rachel repeated.

"Yeah a ramp. Look, those pipes up there are not that high. If we built a ramp and got enough momentum on our blades we could reach them. Then we'd just have to shimmy over to the other side," Puck explained.

"As much as I hate that plan, it's really the only feasible thing we can do. The door's right there, we can't go back now," Rachel said.

And indeed the door to the outside was just on the other side of the gap.

"Give me all your packs," Sam said.

"Why?" Tina questioned.

"Duh, hyper-strength, it'll be less weight for you guys to manage on your jump," the blonde explained.

Santana and Puck rigged a stable ramp from a few old cabinets and a door they pulled off its hinges. Sam was the first to go; then Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Santana, and finally Puck. Tina was the only one to have a bit of trouble, only because she didn't fancy heights much. When they got to the door leading to the outside Rachel stopped.

"What's wrong babe?" Santana asked.

"I just want to make sure Whisper's program is safe," the brunette answered as she checked the tablet loaded with Whisper's program.

"I have disabled the sensors on the door, it will be fine," Whisper's electronic voice stated.

"Okay, just making sure," Rachel replied as she returned the tablet to her backpack.

"There's a few stairs but I think it best that we keep our blades on. It's a downhill trek to the docks. The supply ship won't be leaving for another three hours. That gives us plenty of time to find a place to hide," Brittany said. They all agreed.

They carefully climbed the steps and skated out the door when Whisper unlocked it. It was barely dawn, darkness still gripped the skies. There was only one camera near this entrance; as soon as it turned away they were off. They hit the forest edge in a cloud of dust; bobbing and weaving past trees and bushes, jumping over roots and fallen branches. It was a good thing they had all played Buffer, being on rollerblades was as natural to them as walking. They slowed a bit as the docks came into sight, smiling at each other. They were almost free. When the ground began to even out and freedom was only a few yards from their grasp, Whisper's voice echoed in their ear pieces.

"Stop! Stop now, it's a trap!"

But it was too late. A wall appeared in front of them and they smacked into it, bringing them to a painful stop.

"Whisper what the hell?" Santana groaned. If there was a trap her power of pretense would have been able to sense it. But she soon learned that her thought was wrong. The group heard clapping behind them as they righted themselves.

"Impressive! All of you, I am truly impressed," Head Master Schuester stated.

When the group looked at the man they saw that he had come out of a hidden door followed by Coach Glee and Coach Buffer, also known as Shannon Beiste.

"As I told you Head Master, Santana will make a great leader," Coach Glee said with a wink at the girl.

"Santana won't be leading a damn thing except the way out of here when I find it," the raven-haired student stated.

"Oh you misunderstand the situation Miss Lopez, I assure you," Head Master said.

"Are you kids alright? Sorry about the abrupt stop we gave you," Coach Buffer said.

"Are we alright? Are you kidding me, what the hell is going on?" Puck questioned.

"There've been so many hopefuls through the years, but you six, you passed the test," Coach Glee explained.

"Test? You think this was some damn test?" Santana asked incredulously.

"Yes Santana, this was a test. And you all passed with flying colors," Coach Glee said with a smile.

"Now, would you like to come with us and receive an explanation or would you prefer to return to your dorm rooms and simply wait for graduation? Because I assure you, you will not reach this point again. The roads we travel are one use only, trust me," Head Master said.

"I know you're all skeptical, but we mean you no harm or ill will in the slightest. We need your help. The fact that you all made it this far tells us that you are the right ones for the job," Coach Buffer said.

Coach Glee walked back over to the door they had come out of and held it open.

"Do you lot want to help stop the madness that has been getting out of hand at McKinley Prep or do you want to graduate?" she asked.

The seniors all looked at each other having a silent discussion and came to the same conclusion. They all followed Coach Buffer through the door.


End file.
